Saving Erza Scarlett
by GleekestK
Summary: My name is Emma Jean. I come from X808. My mission is simple: saving my long lost mother: the legend, Erza Scarlett. Set during the Grand Magic Arc, but with my own twist...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Landing in a new reality

I landed in Crocus, exactly where Ultear had told me I would; near the stadium where were held the Grand Magic games; where my mother and her friends were fighting. Wearing my father's black cloak, I managed to easily get inside and I went searching for them.

Even if I had been raised by some of them, I was curious to see them younger. They would probably be a bit more careless; they weren't parents yet... As I was about to see them, they presented the golden age of Fairy Tail.

Most of all, I was anxious to see my mother in flesh and bones. All my life, people have been praising her fierce strength as well as her kindness. She had been a great woman and warrior, the best according to my father...

I stopped walking when I heard familiar voices; the voices of Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Wendy. I took a few more steps forward so I could be able to see them. Standing in between two open doors, I found myself staring at a bunch of people; younger versions of people I knew well and one stranger, or not quite. She was tall and had the same hair colour as me, but hers were a bit darker. As mine were shoulder length and tied in one thick braid I wore on the left side of my face, hers were longer and were reaching her waist even if they were tied. She looked strong, proud and beautiful.

Hypnotized by what I was seeing, I walked into the room. As they saw me approaching them, they backed down, clearly uneasy. For my part, I kept staring at my mother. Our most marked difference was our eyes; she had big brown eyes when mine were greenish-brown.

As I kept walking toward them, few placed themselves in fighting position. They never took their eyes off of me. However, they never budged; the resistance came from behind.

Soon, two strong arms circled me. The new comer grabbed my arms and brought them behind my back, keeping me from moving.

''_Tell us who you are, stranger_!'' said I very familiar voice behind me.

I quickly recognized my father's voice.

''_I've been following you since you appear out of thin air_._ You smell like magic, black magic. Are you an ally of Zeref ? Answer me!_'' he added, firmly.

As he spoke, he loosen up his grip and took off my hood; revealing my face to everyone. The resemblance must have hit them all because they all took a step backward, except for my mother who continued to stare at me with more intensity.

''_She looks like, Erza_.'' said Gray, walking toward me.

Hearing the comment of the black haired man, my keeper let go of me. I turned me over so I could face him. The masked man took off his scarf and stared at me too, open-mouthed. I held his intense and disturbed gaze.

''_She smells like Erza too_'' said Natsu as he positioned himself next to me.

Then, my very alive and focused mother closed the gap there was between us.

''Now, stop messing with our heads and tell us w_ho you are?_'' she asked me with and extreme seriousness.

I held her fiery gaze and answered to her, as seriously as he did.

''_My name is Emma Jean, I come from the future and I am here to save you, Erza Scarlett_''.


	2. Revelations

Saving Erza Scarlett, chapter 2

Revelations.

When I stopped speaking, they all swallowed with difficulty, all staring at me. The seriousness they were showing proved me that they believed me. Soon, they all surrounded me, clearly worried. For reassuring, I searched for the most soothing eyes I knew; my father's, but he was wearing the most worry look of the them all; visibly he had petrified by my assessment.

When I turned back to face my mother, she seemed to be looking through me; thinking. Then, I heard a slight giggle. I turned toward the people standing at her right; Gray and Natsu. Those two were staring at me, almost laughing.

''_Nobody can kill Erza, she's invincible_.'' said Grey, laughing, a bit nervously.

''_Yeah, Gray is right_...''

My mother glared at him, threateningly. She had not touched him, but her gaze had been enough to mute him. The Natsu I knew wouldn't have shut up that easily; she was doing justice to her high reputation.

Then, she looked at me, without a ounce of fear in her eyes.

''_How are you supposed to save me and, most importantly, why_?'' She asked expeditiously.

What was I supposed to answer? Ultear had warned me about not giving them too much details because that could change things, but I had to say something; they were all hanging on my lips, waiting for me to speak...

''_In about a year, during a rescue mission..._'' I tried not to look at my father saying those words.

''_You will get caught in a trap and... killed_.'' I finished my sentence swallowing with difficulty, lowering my head.

''_And you are here to prevent that from happening, you, a kid_?'' said my mother, putting her hands on her waist.

I was about to answer: yes your kid, but I stopped myself before saying so. I thought she wasn't ready to learn the truth now and I wasn't ready to share it with her, yet. After all, that was why I'd asked to Ultear to open space and time here and now, to be able to spend some time with her, to get to know her before that day..

''_Yes, I still may be young, but I lived plenty. I came here to warn you, to make sure it won't happen._'' I said, lifting my head to face my mother, looking at her with seriousness and tenderness.

''_Please, accept my help... That's all I am asking for_.'' I added, keeping my eyes fixed on her.

She answered me with a sincere smile.

'_'I accept it gladly, Emma Jean. Thank you for your concern and for your heart's kindness_'' she replied as she put a hand on my shoulder. I shivered when she touched me.

I would have wanted to take her into my arms and held her tightly, but I didn't do it; it would have been strange to the others. I consoled myself by saying that we would have time for that, almost a year before...

''_Tell us more about you, Emma Jean_!'' My mother asked, still looking at me and taking her hand off of my shoulder.

''_Yes, tell us what the future is like, I must be the greatest and the best known magus of the whole country._' said Gray, enthusiastically.

''_No, I am sure it's me! Years from now, I'll still beat the crap out of you._'' said Natsu, full of himself.

Seeing Natsu and Gray fighting made me think about Sunny Fullbuster and Phen Dragnir; my friends were exactly like their dads; apples never grow far from the trees, right...

Then, irritated, my mother glanced at them and they shut out.

To a certain point, I resemble my mother on that point; I have a temper; When we were kids, I used to yell at Sunny and Phen to calm them down. However, my father was more collected. When he had came back to my life, when I was seven year old, he soothed me a bit. Now, I think that I have almost reached a proper balance.

Thinking about my father, I took a quick look at him. His gaze was passing from me to the older version of me, back and forth; it seems to me like he was trying to make calculations, but were without any success.

Then, I turned to my mother and told her my history, parts of it, fully aware that I couldn't say too much of it.

''_I am born in X792 in a little town outside Magnolia where I lived for the first twelve years of my life with my big and extended family. I've been raised by the nicest and kindest people there are._'' I said smiling. I was true, my mother's best friends had raised me well till my father had came back few years later.

I marked a break to think. I had to find a way for my history to lead to a connection with my mother; my actions needed to be explained. At this moment, I lifted my eyes and crossed my father's gaze and I found exactly what to say.

''_In the last few years, I've been travelling a lot and I've met a lot of people. One day, I met a person who told me about a strong willed and kind women who had died much too young. He told me about you and his history really touched me. The more he talked about you, the more I wished I had known you, the more I thought the world would be a safer place if you were still in it. I have a friend who can create holes through space and time, so here I am; taking action to make the world a better place_.''

When I stopped talking, I saw that they all were staring at me with intensity. Although the story I had just told them wasn't totally true, part of it was; my father had told me so many times how much of a great woman my mother had been.

''_Who was that person, Emma Jean_?''

I lifted my eyes when I heard my mother's question.

Then, I wondered, should I tell her the truth? No, not yet, but I had to answer something.

''_I don't remember his name, but I recall his words perfectly; so strong, so true_.'' I answered, glancing briefly at my father who was still staring at me, a bit disturbed. Had he figured out the equation?

When my attention came back on my mother, a feeling of dizziness took over me. I saw flashes of light as if somebody was closing and opening a very bright light before my eyes. I stumbled. Quickly, everybody gathered at my side. As my eyes were passing from one parent to the other, I lost conscience.

I woke up in a white room, in an hospital bed and wearing an hospital gown. I immediately noticed that someone was sitting on a chair at my side and his blue haired head was resting on the sheets. He suddenly woke up when I moved to sit. When he saw that I was awake, he stood up promptly.

''_Are you okay, Emma_?'' my father asked me, taking my hand in his.

For one moment, I thought I was back in X808. Emma... my dad used to call me that.

Promptly, I looked at his left eye, in the center of his red tattoo: no wrinkles; we were still on X791.

Reassured, I nodded, but my head was still hurting.

''_You've been asleep for two days. You need time to recover. Ultear's spells have pretty strong side effects_.'' He told me as his hand left mine. I continued to look at him as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Thinking about the words he had just said, I shivered; did he know the truth?

Then, he opened his mouth and spoke to me firmly, keeping his greenish brown eyes riveted on me.

''_You're Erza's daughter, aren't you_.''


	3. Parentage revealed

Chapter 3

Heart to heart with a father he doesn't know he is.

He had went straight to the topic!

I wondered if should I tell him the truth? My father had always been able to say if I was telling the truth or not, he had always been perceptive, so I thought it would save us time if I was honest with him.

''_Yes,_ _I am_.'' I answered, looking at him straight in the eyes. When I stopped talking, his eyes got rounder.

''It isn't possible! If you're sixteen, it means that Erza may already be pregnant!'' He said, puzzled.

I've been taken aback by his comment; he really had no clue that he was my father.

''_No, not yet. I've been told that I was conceived after the Grand Magic Games. My father told me so_.'' I said lowering my head, a bit shyly.

As soon as I stopped talking, he lifted his head to look at me and took my hand.

''_Who is your father Emma_?'' He asked me, pretty anxiously.

I wish I could tell him that he was, he could have helped me. My father had always been a good advisor and I could have taken advantage of his knowledge, but Ultear had told me that giving too many details could change certain things. I was here to change the future, but not all of it. So, I plainly responded to my father whose eyes were praying for an answer; I would disappoint him; as I had done by diving into the past...

''_I am afraid I can't tell you his identity. If I did, it could change the future. I promised that I'd change only one thing and that's what I intent to do._''

Seeing disappointment in his greenish brown eyes, I marked a break and spoke again.

''_All I can tell you about my father is that he loved my mother very much. He's been mourning her for a long time, he still does, every day. When I was a baby, he went all around the world, chasing darkness then he came back and he become the father he knew I needed_''. I said looking at him affectionately, probably more than I should have.

''_It could be a lot of people. Your mother is/was the most beautiful and kindest woman I've never known, I am sure she could have had anybody she wanted._'' he said, sadly.

He marked a pause and continued.

''_Is she really going to die?_'' He asked, truly worried.

I replied to his question quickly.

''_Not if I can prevent it from happening._'' I answered him, forcing a smile. He smiled back at me; we had the same smile. I couldn't believed he hadn't noticed it. Then, he lifted himself.

''_I'll let you rest, but before leaving, I want to thank you for what you are doing for her, for all of us. I'll be forever grateful to you if you succeed. Therefore, you can count on me for help; your mother is really dear to me, even though I can't reveal it to her_.'' He replied, looking at me, still smiling more slightly.

I smiled back at him. It felt weird though. My father had forbidden me to do what I was doing; changing the past. I have had to work hard to convince Ultear to help me behind his back. The Jellal of X791 was thanking me for what I was doing. It proved one thing, my father really loved my mother; not that I had ever doubted it, but now I had the chance to actually witness it. I had thought that, even though I couldn't spell it out, he would have known that he was my father. Lucy had told me so many time that Erza and Jellal's love was writing in the stars; so how could he not know...

Breaking my reflection, a elder woman entered the room.

''_Polyussica will make sure you are okay. Get some rest, I__ will come back to see you soon_.'' Jellal told me as he was about to leave.

However, before he did, the woman came near me and forced myself to turned so she could examine my back; her strength surprised me for a woman her age.

Without waiting Jellal's departure, she opened the behind of my hospital gown, exposing my bare back. I immediately tried to lay back my back onto the bed, but Polyussica kept me in sitting position. If Jellal was still behind me, now, he knew my total parentage.

Quickly, I looked behind me; Jellal was still there, froze on the spot; he had clearly seen what I didn't want him to see. I saw him walking toward me, not losing sight of my back. He stopped next to me and slowly slide a finger on the red tattoo, identical as his, placed horizontally between my shoulder blades.

''_You're my..._'' He said, clearly astonished.

Before he could finished his sentence, Polyussica had took him by an arm and dragged him out off the room.

He knew the truth.

Now, I had to find a way to lessen the damages. I wished it wouldn't change too many things...


	4. Confession and Misunderstanding

chapter 4

Confession and confusion

While Polyussica was verifying my vital signs, I couldn't stop thinking about my father's expression when he had realised he was, indeed, my father; as if he couldn't believe it.

After her verifications, the older lady told me that I was okay, but she asked me to stay in the hospital for few more hours so she could be sure I had totally recovered. The minute she left, I would have thought the young Jellal would have barged in to ask for explanations, but he didn't.

Before noon, a lot of people came to see me and to ask me how I was feeling. People I knew, but I faked not to. They were different, or not so much; it was strange to see Gajeel and Levy without their twins: Jeremy and Geny running around. Here, Romeo was still a kid, but I knew him as the Master of the guild. They were different, but as kind as they knew them to be. The two people I wanted to see the most didn't come to see me; my parents. However, Lucy had told me that today was the last day of the Grand Magic Games, so Erza needed to prepare her troops and that was probably the reason why she hadn't come. Maybe, I had scared my father, but I doubted it; Jellal Fernandez was not used to be scared that easily...

Few hours later, when everybody was gone, Polyussica came to see me and she told me I was free to leave the hospital if I wanted to, that my body had rested enough. I thanked her greatly while she was leaving the room.

So I decided to change into my normal clothes so I could go seeing the epic final battle that would give to Fairy Tail the title of the greatest guild of Magnolia. I took off my hospital gown and got dressed: I put on my white tights, my mid-thigh black skirt, my long white collared shirt whose right sleeve was white and the left black, my belt and my black knee-long boots. I was about to put on my father's cloak when I heard few knocks on the door, then it opened slowly. Behind the door stood my future father, Jellal Fernandez.

''_Can I come in_?'' he asked, unsurely.

I simply nodded. He entered the room and walked toward me, but he stopped one meter away from me. Standing before me, he scrutinized me as he was looking for detail he had missed. He swallowed with difficulty and spoke in a low voice.

''_I need to ask you a question although I think I already know the answer. However, I need your confirmation.' '_ He said, staring at me.

He marked a break and swallowed hardly.

_Are you our daughter to Erza and I_?'' he asked, extremely seriously.

If he hadn't seen my tattoo, I could lie about it, but, unfortunately he had seen it. So, it would have been useless to deny the truth now, but I had to do some damage control.

''_If I honestly answer your question, you have to promise me something; you have to promise me that, no matter what I will say to you, it won't alter what you're focused on; you will continue your quest for justice and you will never tell her or anyone who I am_.'' I said really seriously. He had to see the seriousness of my demand.

He looked at me with intensity.

''_Give me your word and I know you will hold on to it, you always did_.'' I added the last part even if it meant I had sold myself.

''_You have my word Emma_.'' He said, smiling at me, affection in his eyes.

Hearing him, it was my turn to swallow hardly.

''_Yes, you are my father_.'' I said, looking directly into his eyes.

After I had spoken, he went to sit on the chair next to the bed.

''_How is it possible_?'' he asked me, clearly troubled.

No, my dad couldn't really be asking me that question!

He must have seen my hesitation because he spoke to me.

''_What I mean is, I've pushed her away a few days ago because I couldn't allow myself to be with her; I wouldn't go back on that decision, it was a tough one to take_.'' He said, clearly puzzled.

''_I cannot tell you why, but you will because it's written. I know you love her and she loves you, that's the important point and I am here to take care of the rest. Concentrate on her, on what you are supposed to do and, if everything goes my way, everything will end out right_.'' I said with confidence.

Then, surprisingly, I saw a smile drawn onto his lips.

''_Your really are your daughter's mother; strong, determined and focused. It's unfair that you didn't have her growing up_.'' He said, taking my hand.

''_I've always heard of her greatness. In my early years, I've been raised by Lucy, Natsu and Gray. Then, by you. You all praised her and tell me how much of a good human being and friend she was. You taught me what was right and what was wrong, you guided me in my own direction_.'' I said, tenderly, lowering my gaze.

When I stopped talking, I saw his smile broaden.

''_I was about to ask you what kind of father I was, but you answered it. You being here now is proof that I was a good one_.'' He said, still looking at me.

''_You did what you could under the circumstances; it was difficult for you as much as it was for me; I know it now. You taught me a lot and I am grateful for that._'' I said, lifting my eyes to meet his.

Promptly, he took me into his arms and held me tight for few minutes, silently. I had left my space time for only few days, but I was already missing his presence.

We were interrupted when we heard someone clearing his throat.

Jellal and I turned our heads at the same time to see my mother in the doorway; her expression showed she was clearly surprised. Her intense gaze passed from my father to me. I thought I saw her face redden. No! She couldn't think what I thought she was thinking…

Promptly, I took a step away from him. Then, she spoke, fixing her eyes on me.

"_Emma, I come with invitations. First, you are welcome to stay with us, here in Crocus and to stay at the guild headquarters in Magnolia. And second, we will be having a celebration tonight, at our hotel, we would be pleased if you could join us._'' She said it with a neutral tone. I hope it wasn't because she had caught me in Jellal's arms.

''_You're invited too, Jellal_.'' At the bitterness present in her voice; I knew she was jealous. It saddened me because I knew I couldn't tell her the truth.

''_Jellal will show you the way_.'' She said before faking a smile.

_''I hope to see you both there''_. She added with a overdone smile, before turning herself and going away.

After she had left, I glanced at my father.

"_You have to speak to her! I think she misunderstood what she saw._'' I said to him promptly.

''_Should it be a reason for her to think that way_?'' I added promptly.

I kept looking at my father. Few seconds after, I saw his face tensed up.

''_Few days ago, I told her I had a fiancé; she may think you're her._'' he said rattled

Suddenly, I grabbed one of his arms.

''_You have to do something_.'' I said concerned.

''_Yes, I know._'' He said more calmly.

''_What do you intent to do to patch things up_?'' I asked, curiously.

''_I am going to tell the truth to her_.'' he answered, simply

His response made me clenched my teeth. He must have seen my reaction, because he put one hand on my shoulder promptly.

''_Don't worry, I'll keep my word; I won't give away your identity. I'll tell her what I really feel about her; no running away this time_.'' He said, smiling.

''_But not, now. Now, you're coming with me. We'll go get Ultear and Merudy. If I assume correctly, you already know them. Then, I'll go talk to your mother and patch things up_.'' He added, moving his hand from my shoulder to my hand.

Then, he started walking, dragging me with him, I just had the time to grab my cloak.


	5. Laws of life

Chapter 5

Laws of life.

As he had told me, Jellal dragged me the Crime Sorcerer's camp where two women I knew waited for us. They both frowned when they saw me. Clearly they wondered who I was.

Once in front of them, Jellal introduced me as a friend. He told them that I was coming from the past to save Erza. At first, the two women had looked at me with intensity. Merudy's expression became quickly friendlier, but Ultear's gaze stayed focused on me; clearly, she wasdissatisfied. Unlike the Ultear from the future, her younger version didn't seem to like me much.

Without waiting, Jellal told them about Erza's invitation. Merudy promptly showed her enthusiasm, but Ultear's gaze stayed fixed on me. However, Ultear decided to come with us. I suspected it was because she wanted to keep an eye on me. So, we walked together till we reached Fairy tail guild's headquarter.

When we arrived near the building, we could hear music from outside. In front of the door, my father took a deep breath and he opened it.

Inside, the celebrations had already begun. People were eating, talking and dancing. My eyes and those of my father were probing the room, looking for the same person, without any success. So, he left Merudy and Ultear and approached Natsu who was talking with Gajeel. I followed him.

''Where's Erza?'' My father asked to the pink haired guy.

Instead of answering my father's question, Natsu stood, facing him.

''Training on the beach.'' answered Natsu, looking at us, boiling. Visibly, he was not pleased.

''Why?'' asked my father, in a neutral tone.

''I don't know, you tell me!'' said Natsu dryly as he positioned himself in front of my father.

''When she came back from the hospital, she mentioned seeing you there. Then, she whispered something that we couldn't not hear. Then, she took her sword and got out of here. Worried, Lucy followed her and saw Erza on the beach, fighting against an imaginary enemy. Only you can put her in that state! What have you done to her?'' asked the pink haired man, boiling.

At this moment, my father put a hand on my , he left in a hurry. I knew where he was going and it made me smile.

After my father's departure, Natsu's mood got better. Friendlier, he asked me how I was. Lucy came to tell me she was happy that I came and that I was welcomed to stay with them during their stay in Crocus. A lot of people came to say hello and Lucy introduced me to people I wasn't supposed to know. Seeing all of them was a curious spectacle. The funniest was to see Juvia harassing Gray. I wished I could have gone to her and tell her that, her more than obvious efforts would pay off someday.

I spent about an hour to speak with people. Then, I fell in love. There he was, sitting on a table, waiting for me. He was the size of one hand, soft, glazed with white scream, watered of a red thick syrup and capped with a strawberry. Licking my lips, I walked toward my destiny. Seeing I was looking at the desert yearningly, Mirajane gave it to me. Thanking her, I took the plate where rested the Strawberry cake and I went to sit on a chair near the window. I have eaten greedily.

''You should know that changing the past is never a good idea! it comes with a price!'' said a voice I knew well. I lift my eyes to see Ultear taking a seat in front of me.

''And, saving a life comes with a higher price; usually it's one life for another.'' she said with an extreme seriousness while staring at me.

_''_I've heard about those laws_.'_' I responded to her, supporting her gaze. I had perfectly planned what I was doing.

''I'm warning you, if Jellal has proposed to give his life in exchange of Erza's, I won't let that happen! We, Crime Sorcerer, have plans and Jellal is our leader and we need him.'' she said vehemently.

''We have to kill Zeref; that's our ultimate goal and it must stay that way.'' she added, never taking her eyes off of me.

''I totally agree with you.'' I said, supporting her gaze.

She looked at me relieved, but a bit surprise.

''Even if he had suggested it, which he did not, I would never agree''. I said those words firmly so she could know that I wasn't lying.

''If you know about the laws; which life are you planning to exchange for Erza's?'' She asked me, in a accusatory tone.

I expected that she would ask me that question. I took a breath and answered it.

''Someone else's.'' I said those words trying to sound as normal as I could.

When I stopped talking, I saw that she was looking at me astounded.

''You can't play with someone else's life without being punished; it's bind to a curse.'' She said, annoyed.

I knew what was waiting for me if things went as I had planned to, but I wasn't planning on revealing her the details of my plan.

''I know everything there is to know about the laws and I chose to live with the consequences of my actions.'' I told her seriously.

As she was looking at me, I could clearly see disapproval in her eyes. I hoped she wouldn't try to interfere with my plan. Ultear interfering with my plan; this, I hadn't seen it coming... The Ultear that I knew had agreed to help me. She had done it for my father and in spite of him. Somewhere, I've always known that Ultear had a soft spot for my father. Even if I wasn't too proud of what I was about to do, I had to do it to make sure that she wouldn't stop me. So, I took a deep breath, pulled out my best weapon and fought.

''Please, Ultear, I'm asking you not to interfere with my plan. If you don't want to respect my will, do it for... '' I stopped promptly. I was going to say my father, but I stopped before stumbling.

''Jellal. I know you care about him and that you want the best for him. I can promise you that my plan will grant him and Erza the future they deserve.'' I said in a lower voice, looking at her a little less intensely.

Ultear looked at me, unsure. I could see, in her eyes, that she wanted explanation.

''I am afraid you'll have to trust me because I can't tell you what my plan is. You know, as well as I do, that the things can be altered at any moment. '' I said those words, still looking at Ultear, hoping to see her face unfreeze, but it didn't. She continued to stare at me.

''Okay, I consent to your request; I won't say anything to anyone about your little scheme, but be sure of one thing..''

She took a deep breath and stood up. Still looking at me, she spoke firmly.

''If your actions hurt people whom I care about; I'll be the one punishing you for your crimes.'' As she finished her sentence, she looked at me and I know she meant every word.

Holding her gaze, I nodded. I stood up and held her my hand.

''Deal.'' I told her, drawing a slight smile.

She looked at my hand and took it after few minutes, but not without losing her tense expression.

Soon after, she left my side and walked toward Merudy who was talking with Juvia. I watched her for few minutes; Ultear was playing her part well, she never looked at me.

After Ultear's departure, my stomach started to scream again. Remembering the delicious taste of the strawberry cake I had just eaten, I glanced at the bar; another one had been displayed on it, as if it had been placed there for me. So, I went to take it.

On the other side of the bar, a little old man was sitting on a stool, staring at me, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

I knew this old man as Magic Council member Makarov, but here he was Master Makarov. He was looking at me as if he had been waiting for me.

As I stopped in front of the bar, Makarov never took his eyes off of me. He saluted me and, without saying a word, he invited me to take the cake, but when I was about to take the plate, he grabbed my hand and plunged his intense gaze in mine.

''Let's spare us some time, you know who I am and I know who you are Emma Jean Scarlett. I know what you plan to do and I…"


	6. The Master guidance

Chapter 6

The Master's guidance.

''Let's spare us of time, you know who I am and I know who you are Emma Jean Scarlett. I know what you plan to do and I will help you.'' Said the little man, as he sat in front of me.

I stared at him, pleasantly surprised! Counsellor/Master Makarov accepted to help me.

''I understand and I will respect your will; a decision as serious as this one is hard to take. You must have reflected on it a long time, but you also felt a sharp urge to dive in...'' He said, looking at me, friendly.

His intense gaze seemed to seeright through me.

''You really are the daughter of Jellal and Erza; your composure comes from your father and the urge you constantly feel come from your mother. You're like her more than you know; she would have done what you're about to do...'' He said, lowering his head.

Yes, she had done it, but I was here to prevent it from happening again.

''First thing to do is sending your father away. Since he knows about your identity, he will be really protective. As much as he cares about you both, he could jeopardized your plan.'' He said, lifting his face to meet my eyes.

I knew he was right.

''What should we tell him?'' I asked to the master, concerned.

After I had spoken, I saw a glimmer of confidence in his eyes; I knew he had a plan.

''I'll tell him that Zeref has been seen.'' He said, seriously.

When I heard the name of the dark magus, my body shivered, my face tensed and my jaw clenched. He couldn't be serious? He must have seen my strong reaction to his silly comment because he spoke, promptly after it.

''I will send him on a wrong track, but we both know that they are destined to meet.'' He said, looking at me, sadly.

Yes, I knew they had if I wanted to change things.

''Once your father will be gone, you will be able to spend time with your mother, get to know her and see how much she is worth what you're doing for her.''

His comment made me smile. Yes, I would be able to know her, spend time with her and learn from her; what I'd been dreaming for as long as I can remember.

''Erza is an intelligent woman. When she will find out she's pregnant; she will suspect who you truly are. So, we'll have to tell her that she's having a boy; I will make sure she believes it.'' He said those words before jumping out of his seat. Once he was standing up, I did too.

''Take advantage of every moment you will spend with her, cherish them dearly; I know you will.'' He said, taking one of my arms.

''And, another thing, you can sleep in your mother's room tonight.'' he said smiling widely.

After his comment full of innuendos, I felt my face redden. I simply nodded.

''Up the stairs, her purple pyjama is on her bed.'' He said before saying goodbye and going away.

When he left I attacked my cake and ate it quickly. I had found back my enthusiasm. My talk with Ultear had troubled me, but if Counsellor Makarov was on my side; I was on the right path.

As the time went by, people came to discuss with me. Merudy came to ask me if I was returning with her and Ultear at Crime Sorcerer's camp. I told her that some members of Fairy tail had offered me to stay here with them. Without adding a word, she smiled and saluted me. Then, she joined Ultear who still was staring at me and they left the party quickly after that.

A bunch of people came to introduced themselves to me, Fried, Bixlow, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane and Lisanna. They were all the same, except their appearance. They were kind and welcoming; they made me feel like I had my place among them. It made me miss my big family and my friends, but I wanted to give them back their rough diamond. More than anything, I wanted her back...

Then, people started to leave. Finding myself yawning, I lifted myself from my chair. I saluted the people that were still there, wished them goodnight and went upstairs. I felt curious gazes on me when I went upstairs. Soon I found myself in front of my mother's room door. I took a deep breath; I opened the door and entered her room.

The room was big. There were four big beds in it. Lucy was already sleeping in hers. I carefully walked till the bed where the purple pyjama was lying down. I suspected that the two empty beds belonged to Gray and Natsu. After all, those two and Lucy had been my mother's best friends.

Near my mother's bed, I sat on it. I took off my boots. If I'd been alone, I would have worn my mother's pyjama, but I wasn't. If anyone would have seen me wearing her pyjama, it would have risen suspicion.

So, I took it, but only to move it. However, I couldn't stop myself to bring the pyjama to my nose. It smelled good; flowers; lilies. I took a deep breath to take her scent in and to print it into my memory.

Few seconds later, I reluctantly pushed her pyjama aside and I laid down onto the bed. I fell asleep few seconds later, cradled my mom's perfume.


	7. First day of a new life

Chapter 7

First day of a new life.

I woke up under a bright sunlight that was entering through the large window of my mother's room. Even if I had just woken up, I felt alive; my blood was racing through my veins. Eyes wide open, I looked around to see that Natsu, Gray and Lucy were still asleep. So, I sat quietly and reached for my boots. I took them and left the room, as silently as I could, and went downstairs.

As I arrived downstairs, I saw two people sitting together, a red haired woman and a blue haired man; my parents. They were eating together, looking at each other tenderly. On the table, the hands that they weren't using were touching each other willingly. A few times, I saw them exchanged yearning looks; pretty intimately. Then, I instantly knew why I felt different; last night, I had been conceived. Suddenly, I felt my face redden. Passed that discomfort, I felt teary. I'd reached one of my goals; I had seen them together and happy and this short moment had confirmed me that I was right to do what I was doing. In spite of me, a tear fell of my left eye. Wiping my eye, I continued to spy on them a little longer, hoping that my actions would lead to many of those peaceful moments. Then, I heard footsteps behind me; Natsu and Gray were going down the stairs. They stopped when they saw the two lovers who were looking at each other with big doe eyes.

''Seems like you've made up!'' Said Natsu, in a tone full of innuendos.

His comment had drawn their attention toward us. My mother didn't seem to be embarrassed, but my father's face had reddened when he saw me. Obviously, he knew that I knew.

Soon after, Natsu and Gray went to sit with them. Silently, my father invited to sit with them, what I did. I sat next to him. The moment I sat down, Master Makarov came in and brought to us pancakes, milk and fruits. Giving me my plate, he gave me a wink. Quickly, I lifted my eyes to see if anyone had noticed it, but no one seemed to have. My parents were too busy looking at each other like two love birds and the two boys were having what it seemed to me as an eating contest; they were spreading food everywhere like kids...

After eating, Makarov came near us and laid a hand my father's shoulder. Softly, he asked if he could speak to him. Promptly, my father stood up and went with the Master; leaving me with my mother who seemed really happy at the moment. However, I knew that her smile would fade when Jellal would return with his sad new.

Glancing numerous times toward Makarov and Jellal, she finally spoke to me.

''I am sorry about yesterday, I acted like a jealous girlfriend, but I should have known that I was mistaken.'' She said, smiling widely to me.

I could only smile back at her.

''You really are welcome here and in Magnolia when we'll go back home.'' She added, looking at me kindly.

She marked a break and cleared her throat.

''I am truly grateful for what you are doing for me. Jellal told me that I can trust you. Usually, I am my own saviour or I trust my friends with my life. Even if we don't know each other very much, there's something strange about you. I see determination and kindness in your eyes; something, almost, familiar. I've decided to trust you, Emma.'' She said almost motherly.

Those words made me lowering my head. Tears were threatening to fall, but I fought them. I didn't want to have to explain them; it would be difficult without saying too much.

Fortunately for me, my father came back at that moment. He looked extremely serious.

''I have to go!'' He said, promptly.

My mother stared at my father intensely and I tried to feint my surprise.

''Zeref has been spotted! So, we have to find him and destroy him. Makarov has sent Romeo get Ultear and Merudy. We'll leave as soon as possible.'' He said, looking at my mother, forcing a smile.

My mother kept quiet, she seemed to be paralysed. I thought it was time for me to let them share a moment together. So, I stood up to give them space, but I kept looking at them.

They held each other tight as if they never wanted to let go, but, reluctantly, my father stepped back, tearing himself from my mother's arms.

''I'll be back, as soon as I can.'' He said, smiling to my mother.

''I am coming with you!'' She said, eagerly.

''No, you can't!'' Said my father rapidly and firmly. He thought for few seconds and spoke again.

''I won't be able to focused on the task at hand if you come with me.'' He said, caressing my mother's cheek.

''And, Here, Emma will watch over you while I am gone, nothing will happen to you, I couldn't be more certain about that. But, I want you to promise me one thing; you will not go on a mission until I am back.'' He said those words loud enough for me to hear them. After he stopped speaking, my mother looked at him, clearly disagreeing. However, my father's gaze did not lessen and, after few minutes, my mother finally nodded.

As they were walking toward me, Romeo came back with Ultear and Merudy who immediately came to talk to Jellal.

''Is it true? Is Zeref really been spotted?'' Asked Ultear to her Crime sorcerer's companion.

''Yes'' said Master Makarov as he came to join them. ''Him and few followers.''

After he spoke, he asked Crime Sorcerer to follow him and they did. Makarov brought them aside and they talked for minutes.

During this time, I looked at my mother who looked worried. I wanted to soothe her uneasiness and I tried.

''Nothing will happen to him; I know it.'' I said to my mother kindly. As a response, she took my hand and squeezed it.

''Jellal is one of the strongest magus I know, he will be fine, but we had just found each other.'' She said, in a lower voice.

''I understand, but you'll have a life full of those moments. I'll do anything for it to happen.'' I said, firmly.

When I stopped speaking, she looked at me curiously. I tried to regain my composure.

''I have a proposition for you; since you promised to Jellal that you'll watch over me, I am offering to teach you the art of combat; what do you think about that?'' She said with enthusiasm.

I haven't answered to her immediately. I was a bit taken aback by her proposition; but really happy about it. Not only would I be able to spend time with my mother, but I would be her apprentice, for few month...

''I' d be honoured''. I said, smiling to her.

Then she put an hand on my shoulder.

''We'll start training once we'll be back to Magnolia'' she said, still smiling at me.

My chat with my mother was stopped my father.

''I came to say goodbye'' he said advancing toward us.

Promptly, he took my mother into his arms. He held her for few minutes and stepped back reluctantly. Then, he surprised me by taking me into his arms too. After a shorter moment, he stepped back, but, before he left, he spoke to us.

''Be there for one another.'' He said before walking toward Ultear and Merudy and walking away from us.

Tears came to my eyes. If things go as I planned them to, the next time I saw my father would be the day I save my mother ...


	8. When truths come out

Chapter 8

When truths come out

We went back to Magnolia later that day. Walking seemed to calm my mother a bit.

Once in my hometown, I saw that nothing had changed; Magnolia was still the same good old town… The only difference was that I had my mother.

We started the training the day after we had arrived.

The first month, she mainly trained me physically; I ran and swam a lot to strengthen my body.

Then, she started to show me how to use a sword, but without fighting with me. She didn't want the others to see it, but I noticed that she was starting to feel tired more easily and I knew why: the baby growing inside of her, taking her energy… She also started to eat more and to gain weight; which resulted in stupid comments from Natsu and Gray, but, for them, my mother had enough energy to knock them down.

Mirajane agreed to help my mother for my training. One day, when she was about to show me an attack, my mother fainted. Quickly, Mirajane hurried to her and took her by one arm, I did too, but a bit more reluctantly, not because I didn't want to help her, but because I knew I would have to explain one thing; the baby…

Mirajane and I were followed by a bunch of people as we brought my mother to the hospital. At the minute we entered, Polyussica told us to follow her, but she told the others that they had to stay in the waiting room. So, Mirajane and I have brought Erza into the room. Polyussica asked us to lay my mother into the closest bed and we did promptly. Then, she left the room.

It didn't take much time for Makarov to arrive at my mother's bedside; Polyussica was with him. None of them seemed surprised. I knew that Makarov knew for the baby, he must have told the news to Polyussica…

Shortly after, the Master asked Mirajane to leave and she did, without asking why.

So, the doctor, the Master and I have watched over her until she started to move and slowly wake up. First, my mother looked at us, clearly taken aback to find herself in the hospital. Few seconds later, Natsu, Gray and Lucy barged into the room; they seemed extremely worried.

''We heard! What's wrong with Erza?'' asked Gray, worried.

As my mother was about to speak; Makarov did first.

''First, we need to talk with her, and then she will tell you when she'll want to.'' He said, firmly.

''You can tell me everything in front of them, I have got nothing to hide.'' She replied promptly.

Makarov looked at Erza and sighed.

''Erza, you're pregnant!'' said the Master, abruptly, as if he wanted to pull off a band aid.

After Makarov had spilled the beans, everybody was looking at my mother in shock. Only Makarov, Polyussica and I seemed to take the news lightly.

My mother had clearly noticed my calm because she focused her gaze on me. Then, her eyes widened. While everybody was staring at her, waiting for her reaction, she looked at me, with intensity. She was staring at me as if she was searching for something she hadn't seen before. Her eyes became even wider; I knew that she suspected the complete truth, exactly as Makarov told me she would.

''Are you my daughter, Emma?'' She asked me, perplexed.

After her question, everybody's eyes have converged on me, but soon, Master Makarov came to stand next to me.

''Emma, you can answer to Erza's question.'' He said, looking at me intensely.

For one minute, I wanted to tell her the truth, but I didn't. I stuck to Makarov's plan.

''You are not having a girl.'' I said, trying to sound convincing.

At that moment, her eyes left me and fixed themselves on her belly. Then, she laid her right hand on it and started smiling. When she touched her belly, goose-bumps flew upon my arms. Soon, Natsu, Gray and Lucy walked near her. Lucy slowly put a hand on my mother's belly.

''I can't believe we're going to have a mini-you in a couple of month'' said Grey, half chocked, half happy.

''I am sure he is going to kick our asses at four...'' Said Natsu, staring at Erza, smiling.

When she heard Natsu's comment, she smiled, and then her gaze became serious and came straight to me.

''I wish to speak with Emma alone." said my mother, really seriously, in a tone that left no ambiguity.

Quickly, everybody left, but not without glancing at us, suspiciously. Once alone, my mother attacked me with her question…

''Does he live?'' she asked me promptly. ''My son does he lives?'' she asked again because I hadn't answered right now.

''Yes, your child lives.'' I finally responded.

She sighed loudly, clearly relieved. She lowered her eyes to her belly.

''Never, in a million years, would I have imagined being in that position; if somebody had told me that I would get pregnant now, I wouldn't have believed it, as much as I did not believed I would be killed in a near future.'' She said, softly.

''You knew about the baby, did you?'' She asked my, lifting her eyes to meet mine.

''Yes, I did.'' I said to her, lowering my head; I hated lying to her, but I had no other choice.

''Do you know him?'' she asked me, rapidly.

This information, I could give to her...

So, I walked toward her and positioned myself near her bed.

''Yes, I do. He is good kid, he's been well raised.'' I answered her, looking at her belly. I must have said it a little sadder than I should, because she looked at me, worried.

''Will I get to know him?'' she asked, almost in a whisper.

Hearing her question, I had to fight back the tears. I swallowed hardly.

''That's why I am here for.'' I said, trying to sound as optimist as I could.

Suddenly, she took my hand and held it tight. Then, her face tensed up.

''Did Jellal know about the baby; he seemed to be. He made me promise not to accept a mission until he is back.'' she asked, a bit disturbed.

''No, he doesn't know about your son.'' I said, trying to sound authentic.

''I think that he only wanted to be sure you would be safe, as everybody does...'' I said, fighting back the tears again.

When I stopped talking, she squeezed my hand and I had to take a deep breath to stop the tears from falling.

''Jellal knows me and he said I was in good hands; I trust his judgement and yours. I'll listen to you; I want to know him and I know that you will help me achieving it.'' She said, looking straight at me.

''I promise you will get to know your child...'' I said those words emotionally, maybe more than I should have. I squeezed her hands too. Tears were still threatening to fall off.

''Now, you've got to rest, but I am not letting down. I'll come back soon.'' I said, trying to sound as normally as I could, letting her hand go reluctantly.

Then, I left as she closed her eyes and put her hands on her belly.

Walking away from her, I let a single tear fall from my eyes. No, I won't let her down; I'll save her at the cost of... my life.


	9. Wishing upon the stars

Chapter 9 -

Wishing upon the stars.

Finding out she was pregnant did not stop my mother from training me. She taught me what she could in her situation and the others helped her. Every members of Fairy tail helped her. At one point, I had been trained by each of them, supervised my mother whose belly was getting bigger every day. It seemed to me like they all wanted to give me a part of them so I would be sure to save their Erza. Visibly, she mattered as much to them as she did to me.

However, I had to contain myself; I couldn't show them my magic; if anybody had seen my Chariot spell, they would have known who's daughter I was and their calculations would have led them to the truth and I wasn't ready for it, yet...

The first few months, my mother seemed happy with her pregnancy; more than anybody could have thought. Natsu had told me once that he had never imagined Erza as a mother and he didn't think she'd done it either, but she seemed to adjust just fine to her condition. I could always see her caressing her belly, what was given me chills every time.

On my part, I tried not to act in an overly protective way, what had been difficult, but I had help. During the day, she was surrounded by a bunch of people and her security was well protected. However, during the evenings, she often went to walk.

During those evenings, when she stood up to leave for her walk, I used to stand up to follow her, but then somebody would grab my wrist and would tell me to give her space. At first, I listened to them, but soon I decided to follow her, but to give her some space. Almost every night, she went to the beach and looked at the moon. At the beginning, I watched her from afar then, I started to approach. One night, I sat next to her. Mostly, we didn't talk; I think we didn't need too, we were just there for each other...

One day, when she was about eight month pregnant, I followed her as she left the guild's headquarters. Not far behind her, I saw her walking to the shore. There, she put her feet in the water and seized a white bird who as calmly floating on it. At that moment, she must have known I was there because she turned herself to face me and beckoned me to join her, what I did. There, she gave me the bird that I nearly dropped. Once I had caught back the bird, my mother attached a little piece of paper on its leg. Then, she told me to liberate the bird who started to fly away.

''Help him finding Jellal.'' She whispered to the wind, closing her eyes.

Then, my mother opened her eyes and sat on the beach, caressing her belly and looking at the stars. Quickly, I went to sit next to her. She missed my father; I missing my dad too. Stuck in X808, I knew he was pissed at me for what I was about to do, but I was doing it for him, for us three...

''Our relation, to Jellal and I, has always been tumultuous. We've known each other for a long time. Kids, we were friends and we protected each other. Then, he was possessed by a dark force and became evil. He asked to leave and I did. I left all my old friends behind and I've met new ones, but I never forgot them... Years after, Jellal and I have met again in the Tower of Heaven and we fought. Good won, and I lost... After that encounter, I thought he was dead and it saddened me. However, our paths crossed again. I couldn't believe he was alive, but he wasn't totally himself; Jellal had lost his memory and had became again the good person he had been before. Once Oracion Seis defeated, wich we couldn't have done without Jellal's help, he was arrested by the council of magic. He didn't oppose himself to his arrest, but other members of Fairy Tail did. However, I stopped them and the council of magic brought Jellal away from me. Then, losing Jellal felt like somebody had torn one limb of my body. After his arrest, I thought I would never see him again, but, again, I had thought wrong; we met again, a long time after our previous encounter, a week ago. He, Ultear and Merudy, now called Crime Sorcerer, had come to Crocus to offer their help; an alternative, for our guild, to get stronger. As the others were receiving their second origin, Jellal and I walked on a hill where we had a serious discussion. Our conversation woke something in me; something that was latent since I didn't know how long. Then, I lost my balance and we fell off the hill. When we stopped rolling, he was above me. Staring at each other, we almost kissed, but Jellal pushed me away. He told me he had a fiancé. I knew him and I didn't believe him, but, after seeing him with you, I thought maybe I was wrong.'' She had told me, nostalgic.

My father had never really told me about his past. He had only told me that he had done awful things, but he had never told me the details. He had also told me that my mother had saved him more than once; his life as much as his soul, and that I was the alive proof of that. I knew he felt responsible for her death; she had sacrificed her life for his. It had made her choice as much as I had made mine...

''He will be fine, you said it yourself! Don't worry, he's okay.'' I told her, tenderly, laying my hand on hers.

Then, she took my hand and laid it on her huge belly. When my hand touched her skin, a jolt of electricity passed through me; it felt weird, but in a good way. My mother looked at me, smiling at my expression.

''This little human being growing inside me will prove him that he is the good man I see him to be.'' She said, fixing her gaze at the moon.

She really knew him and she loved him; I could hear it in her emotional and worried voice. I knew that Jellal Fernandez was a kind and caring man, but to hear my mother talking about him was a bit surreal. Even if he had always thought of himself as a bad man, we knew better.

Then, she lifted herself and I helped her to stand. Before we started to walk, she grabbed my hand, looking at me seriously.

''I want... No, I need you to save me; for my child. I want to raise him, I want to know him, I want to be his mom!'' She said, almost pleading.

The answer came naturally. After all, that's was why I had came here in the first place.

''I'll do whatever it takes to save you...'' I said firmly, smiling.

She smiled at me back and we started to walk back to the guild headquarters. While we were going ''home'', I looked at the sky, the Grand Chariot constellation seemed to be watching over us. It made me think of my dad. I was doing it for him, for my mother and for me. I was only hoping that I would have my place among the stars to witness their happiness once everything would be over...


	10. The day of the bird of ill omen

Chapter ten

The day of the bird of ill omen

The day of my birth finally came and, with him, the bird of ill omen...

That evening, we were all sitting in the guild headquarters; we were eating as a big and happy family when something hit the window. We all stopped eating. A lot of people stood up and Elfman, as the real man he was, walked to the door.

He opened it. Seeing nobody, he went out of the building and walked to his left. Then, he came back, few minutes later, holding a dead bird, a white bird stained with blood.

As soon as my mother saw the bird, she stood up. She stood motionless for few minutes staring at the dead bird. Then, in spite of her big belly, she walked straight to Elfman and took the dead creature from his large hands.

I knew what she was looking for. A month ago, I had seen her placed a message on that same bird's leg and I knew she was going to find what she was looking for. Promptly, I approached her and I positioned myself behind her. When they saw me move, Gray and Natsu came next to me.

Carefully, we have all witnessed the moment she took off the little piece of paper that she had attached to the bird's leg herself. The minute she untied the paper stained with red, she let it fall onto the ground. At that moment, her face became livid. She dropped the bird and fainted. Rapidly, I caught her before she touched the ground. Then, I looked at the boys who stood beside me.

''Help me! We have to get her upstairs.'' I said to them, already moving.

As we were moving my mother upstairs, the guys looked at me suspiciously.

Once upstairs, we laid her on her bed. Lucy promptly joined. Gray, Natsu and Lucy were staring at my mother who was still unconscious. Lucy positioned herself close to my mother and she squeezed her hand. Natsu positioned himself on the other side of the bed, holding my mother's other hand. Gray came to me.

''What was that about?'' said Gray, almost shouting.

He glanced at my mother and his gaze came back on me.

''You acted so calmly; I am sure you knew what would happen. You must know something we ignore; you've got to tell us?'' He asked me, still irritated.

''Don't be so rude Gray! She's here to help us!'' said a low, but sharp enough voice.

When we heard her words, the black haired man and I turned our heads toward my mother who Gray had clearly woken up.

Instantly, Gray went by her side, but I stayed where I was. She tried to lift her upper body and succeeded with Lucy's help.

''Is it Jellal's blood?'' She asked me, almost pleading, as she showed me her hand stained with blood.

I knew to whom belonged that blood and it wasn't Jellal's! However, I couldn't reveal the truth to her. In my past, she had landed in the cave because she was looking for Jellal and that's where she had died. So, giving her details, even the slightest, could change everything and, if I wanted to save her, I had to let her in the dark, but I had to answer something.

''I don't know.'' I said, trying to sound convincing, but doubted I did.

Then, she did something impulsive. Ignoring her friend's hands that were forcing her to stay in bed, she collected her last bits of strength and lifted herself from the bed. She stood up for few seconds before collapsing onto the bed, screaming and holding her belly.

''What's wrong, Erza?'' Said Lucy,staring at me,really worried.

I didn't have the time to reply to the obvious, my mother spoke first.

''Go get the doctor, the baby his coming!'' She said, screaming loudly, making everyone backed away, except for Lucy who took my mother's hand.

As soon as my mother had stopped talking, Natsu and Gray left.

Few minutes after, the two men came back with Polyussica and Master Makarov.

''Now, you must give Erza some space. At the end of the night, Fairy tail will count a new member'' Makarov said to us, smiling.

Quickly and reluctantly, Gray, Natsu and Lucy left the room. As I was about to leave, Makarov, caught me by my wrist.

''Prepare yourself for an interrogation, Emma…'' He said, in a low voice.

Before passing the door, I simply nodded; what else could I do…

For hours, we waited outside the doors. Sitting on the stairs, we heard my mother scream louder and louder. Then, we heard a cry, cries… Then, I knew that she knew who I was.

Soon, Makarov opened the door. Without waiting, he lifted his head and spoke to me.

''Emma, Erza wants to see you!'' he said, softly.

The others seemed surprised by Makarov's words, but I wasn't; my mother was an intelligent woman and I knew what was coming at me…

So, I took a deep breath and I entered the room.

Once in the room, I saw her with her little girl; mother and daughter reunited. Tears instantly fell from my eyes and I let them fell, I could now…

Attracted toward them as if they were a magnet, I walked toward them. Polyussica was next to them and Master came to joined us. I looked at my mother who was holding her daughter. My mother's hairs were wet and stuck on her face. Even if she seemed exhausted by her efforts, she was holding her little girl dearly in her arms. The baby seemed more than fine wrapped into a blanket and cradled by her mom. She was so cute, with dark pink little hair and little dark eyes.

My mother must have felt my presence, because she lifted her eyes. When her eyes met mine, they had lost their warmness.

''Explain yourself now Emma!'' she told me abruptly, handing the baby to Polyussica.

I could still deny the truth, as long as she hadn't seen my tattoo, she couldn't be absolutely sure that I was her daughter, but I told myself that I owed this truth to her. However, before I could speak to her, she attacked me.

''Why did you lie to me? I trusted you!'' she told me, disappointed.

I took a deep breath.

''I did what I had to do'' I said softly. ''I am sorry for keeping the truth from you, but I had no choice. I came in X791 for a reason and that's what motivated my actions. If I had told you the truth, it could have altered my plan, so I didn't, as much as I would have wanted to...'' I said, taking bigger breath to chase my tears away.

''From now on, you've got to protect your daughter and I will protect you." I said, turning my heels. But, before I could leave her side, my mother grabbed my hand, forcing me to face her.

''You won't even answer my question?'' She said, perplexed.

I tried to put on a mask of placidness, but my whole body was shaking.

''I have to stick to my plan; answering your question wouldn't serve my goal. I am sorry, but I have to remain silent.'' I said softly, trying to sound firm.

Then, she let go of my hand and I walked quickly out of the room. I tried to keep my composure until I had closed the door behind me. Once hidden from her sight, in spite of the fact that the others were questioning me, I ran downstairs. I ran away from the guild headquarters and went straight to the beach. There I Iet myself fall onto the sand and I allowed myself to cry until I was drained out.

I knew that she was angry at me, she had more than the right to be. Even though I hated it, I had to stay focused on my purpose; I was doing this for her, for us. My mother had to become a mom, she had to raise her little girl and she had to marry my father. And, to achieve it, things must not be changed; she had to think that the blood soiling the message we had received was Jellal's and she had to go after him, she had to try to find him and to save him, and then I could change our history...


	11. Pact of trust

Chapter 11 -

Pact of Trust

I went back to the guild's headquarters only the next morning. I wasn't worried about my mother's security. I knew she was in good hands; her friends were surely taking care of the baby while she was resting. I wasn't really joyfull to go back there, I knew they would look at me differently; they knew who I was now...

I knew what I had to do. Even if they would ask me a thousand questions about my actions, I had to stick to my goal and prevent anything that could jeopardized it; First, I had to speak with Lucy, Gray and Natsu... These three could definitely cause some problems.

As I thought, people were looking at me differently when I entered the guild's Headquarters, but I couldn't see discontent in their eyes, what could be comprehensible since I had fooled them, sort of... No, they saluted me, smiling widely. A bit surprised by their greetings, I walked toward the stairs and I took a deep breath before walking them up.

I stopped in front of the door of my mother's room; it was closed. I hoped she was fine. Then, a warm hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me away. I knew who it was. Without complaining, I followed the pink haired guy. Natsu brought me into another room where Gray and Lucy were waiting for us.

''What took you so long?'' Said Gray to Natsu, in a hurry

''She wasn't here!'' Natsu answered to his friend.

There they were, in front of me, staring at me. If their gaze had been keen at first, they quickly softened. Before I could say a word, they all came to hug me. I welcomed them. It felt good! However, I quickly came back to reality; I had to speak to them. It was a matter of life and death; literally. I stepped back. They seemed taken aback by my reaction, so I spoke.

''I need to talk to you. Please, don't interrupt me until I finish; understood?'' I said firmly, looking at Gray and Natsu especially.

They slowly nodded, but I knew words were stuck across their throat.

''I guess you know who I am by now. I am sure you'd like to ask me a lot of questions, but I can't say too much. However, there's something I need you to do.'' I said, looking at them, seriously.

''By the end of the week, Erza will sneak out of her room to go searching for Jellal. Even if you'll want to go after her, I want you to let her go, alone. I'll take care of everything; I know what to do to. If everything goes the right way, Jellal will bring her back few days later. I know you will take care of her daughter while Erza is gone; you will do well.'' I said, lowering my head, a bit emotional, remembering brief moments of my childhood.

As they were listening to me, their expressions changed, passing from curious to eager.

''What are you going to do?'' asked Natsu, clearly concerned.

Hearing his question, I lifted my head.

''What needs to be done.'' I said, as firmly as I could, but I could hear my voice shake.

''Let us help you!'' said Gray, kindly.

I was touched my their gesture, but I couldn't accept their help. I knew that they wouldn't let me do what I had planned. I was absolutely sure that they would fight, tooth and nail. However, one life had to be taken in exchange for my mother's; that life needed to be mine for the circle to close itself.

''No, I have to achieve it by myself.'' I said with determination. My eyes started to sting.

''Members of a family are there for each other.'' said Lucy, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Then, I had to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes, but I manage to speak steadily.

''Yes, be there for Erza's daughter who is probably asleep in her arms right now. What you can do for me is promising that you won't come after us, no matter what happens. Care about me enough to trust me.'' I said, looking at them, almost pleading.

''I want you to be a big and happy family and that's the only way you can be...'' I added, letting a single tears fall from my eyes.

''We trust you!'' replied Lucy who was crying too.

''We trust you since you said you wanted to save Erza'' added Gray, friendly.

''Somewhere, I knew who you were. You look like Erza, you smell like her and you've got Jellal's eyes. Knowing who your parents are, we know you had good reasons to lie to us and keep secrets.'' Natsu said, looking straight at me.

Then, I've seen the three of them sharing an accomplice gaze.

''We will do what you ask us to! We trust you! But, promise us that you'll all be fine.'' said Gray, a bit worried.

Unfortunately, I couldn't answer entirely positively to his question, Another secret I would keep for myself! But I had to answer something...

''Erza and Jellal's daughter will be fine; she will have two parents and a big family who will surround her with love. So, by extension, I will be fine.'' I said, smiling as authentically as I could.

''How will you save Erza?'' asked Natsu, curious.

Another question which I could not answer! I wished they would understand it yet again and they wouldn't take back their words; I seriously doubted they would; they had always been people who respected their words.

''Once again, this is an information I can't give you; you'll have to trust me on that one either.'' I said, looking at each of them.

''We do!'' said Lucy, who was now smiling.

''We will do as you ask us because it is what's best for our family.'' said Natsu as he came to hug me tight.

Lucy and Gray joined us promptly.

''Before going down to business, let's have some fun this week!'' Natsu said, full of enthusiasm as he dragged me with him outside of the room.

Shortly after, we were in front of the building where Natsu and Gray showed me few of their tricks in a fiery fight. As I was watching them fighting, I took few glances at the window of my mother's room. Once, I saw her standing in front of the window, her little girl in her arms. We looked at each other for few seconds. I saw her eyes passing from the baby to me. Then, she turned her head and walked away from the window. Clearly, she was pissed at me. I could manage that fact because the most important thing was that, in the end, she would be alive...


	12. The beginning of the end

**_Few chapters remaining..._**

Chapter 12

The beginning of the end.

During the next few days, my mother mostly stayed in her room; resting and taking care of her baby girl. Since our last encounter in which I had refused to answer her question, we were not really on speaking terms. I couldn't blame her for that. I knew that she had tried to get the truth from Makarov who hadn't told her anything. I knew she had talked to Natsu, Gray and Lucy, but, since I hadn't told them anything, they couldn't spill the beans either.

I went to see her a few times, but she always seemed to be sleeping when I approached her. I suspected her to fake it. Obviously, she didn't want to talk to me and I could understand it. She knew I would remain silent because I had told her I would. She knew I was her daughter and she probably suspected that I was as stubborn as she was...

Every time I went in her room, I stopped near the cradle. I had trouble believing that I had been so tiny and so calm. I had been a good baby; satisfied and comfortable. Obviously, my mother was taking good care of me. Lucy had told me that Erza hadn't named her daughter yet. She had told her friend that she was waiting for Jellal to come back so they could choose her name together.

I had spent the next days with Lucy, Gray and Natsu. They had spent a lot of time training me. They didn't let me rest; they clearly wanted to be sure that I was strong enough to achieve my mission.

One day, a scream woke me up. I immediately sat in my bed. I quickly stood up few seconds later. I walked near the door where I heard people speaking in the hallway. Without waiting, I opened the door and got out of my room. In the hallway, I came face to face with Natsu who looked chocked.

''Erza's gone!'' said Natsu, puzzled.

I looked at him, calmly. Time has come...

Few seconds later, Gray and Lucy joined us.

''She left a note.'' said Lucy, crying.

I quickly snatched the note from Lucy's hands and I read it.

_Lucy, Gray and Natsu, _

_I am asking you to take care of my two girls while I am gone. Please, watch over my little one and keep Emma from rescuing me. I've been resting for a week and I am now strong enough to go finding Jellal; I won't come back without him. Then, we will be a happy family, all together. But, If I don't come back; take care of them. And tell them I love them both... _

She had not taken the time to sign it.

As I was about to give back the paper to Lucy, Gray took it from my shaking hands. After a minute, Natsu snatched it from him. After they had all seen my mother's note, they all looked at me.

Their looks scared me. Could they change their mind and accept to help my mother instead of me? No, they had given me their words! They couldn't take it back, could they? I looked at their expressions; they seemed troubled as if they were torn. So, I had to help them choose their side... I cleared the throat and spoke.

''I knew she would go and I know where she is going; I have to go so she can be back.'' I said as firmly as I could.

My words didn't seem to convince them so I decided to give them a bit of information.

''If you don't let me go, Erza will die. She is going to die in a filthy cave and Jellal will bring back her corpse in few days. You'll bury her in a pouring rain! Is it what you really want?'' I said, trying to make their decision easier.

Even then, they didn't seem totally convinced.

''What will happen to you?" asked Gray, sincerely concerned.

When they heard Gray's question, Lucy and Natsu stared at me.

''Erza's daughter is born, she has to grow up and I got to go. I don't belong here; I have to fade out.'' I said, sadly, even though I knew it was the truth.

''It isn't true! You have your place among us.'' said Gray, sincerely.

When he had talked, he reminded me of Sunny. It made me miss my friends; I missed my family! They were my family, kind of... Even if my emotions were trying to take over me, I had to stick to my plan.

''Yes, one day, I will, but not now. Now, it is time to save Erza. You must let me go.'' I said softly. Surprisingly, these words have had the bigger impact.

They hadn't spoken yet, but they had stepped back. Clearly, they were letting me go and I did.

I went to my room and took my father's cloak. Then, I went back in my mother's room and I approached the cradle. The baby was sleeping peacefully in her cradle. Slowly, I slid my index between her tiny fingers.

''Sleep tight, your mom will be back before you wake up little EJ." I said to her, sweetly.

When I let go of her tiny fingers, I turned toward the doorway where Lucy, Natsu and Gray were standing. No, they couldn't have changed their mind...

Taking a deep breath, I walked toward them. As I approached them, they didn't move; it scared me. Then, Natsu took a step back to let me pass. My father's cloak in hand, I seized that opportunity and I walked down the stairs. As I was going down the stairs, I felt presences behind me. When I glanced behind me, I saw that Gray and Natsu were following me. I crossed the hallway, but, before leaving the building, I turned to face them.

''I want to thank you for what you did for me; twice. You've raised me, you taught me a lot; I owe you a part of the person I am today; you are my family and you will always remain.'' I said, at the verge of tears.

Quickly, the two guys nodded.

Before leaving, I put my father's cloak on and I lifted my eyes in direction of my mother's room window. Lucy was there, she was holding the tiny human being. She was crying while she was looking at me. After forcing a smiling toward them, I turned myself toward the road and I started to walk.

I walked for few minutes. Then, I turned around to see them one last time. When I turned myself, I saw that Master/Counsellor Makarov was with Gray and Natsu. Surprisingly, these two didn't seem too sad anymore, as if they knew something I didn't! Now, they were waving hands at me, vividly. I wondered what Makarov had told them…

But, it wasn't the time to think about that. I had to focus on something more important; saving my mother from Zeref's hands.


	13. First steps to destiny

Chapter 13

First steps to destiny.

I followed the path that would guide me to the cave. I walked, but not too fast. I knew I had time. I knew she wasn't arrived there yet because the event that would mark the beginning of the end had not happened yet, but I knew it only was a matter of time. Ultear had told me that, when the sky had darkened for few seconds, she had known that something wrong was happening. It had not happened, yet.

I walked constantly, but slowly. However, I knew that she was probably walking very fast or running. I suspected that she wanted to get rid of me because she necessarily knew that I was following her. I had promised that I would save her. Knowing I was her daughter, made of the same steal; she knew I wouldn't go back on it. And, I knew where she was heading; straight in a trap. I had warned her before, but I was sure that all she was thinking about at this very instant was to save my father or maybe she thought she was strong enough to save him and herself. Unfortunately, I knew otherwise. My father had finally told me what had really happened after I had asked him repeatedly; I knew what to do to prevent it from happening. I had fairly thought it through!

I had been walking for hours when the sky had darkened promptly and changed back into a pure blue in an instant. Time was come...

Without thinking, I immediately started to run. I ran as fast as I could. I stopped when I saw the entry of the cave. I witnessed as my mother entered it, a sword in hand; clearly ready to fight.

I let her get inside. I didn't immediately go after her. I had to wait. Even if my feet were itching, I had to let her met Zeref. They would fight. She would lose and he would tie her up as a trap set for my father. My dad had told me that the vision of his dear Erza defeated and unconscious had brought him to his knees; exactly what Zeref wanted to...

I had been waiting for about an hour, when I heard a deafening sound that forced me to close my eyes and to put my hands on my ears. Even then, I clearly heard the message.

''Hear me, Jellal Fernandez! I've got what you cherished the most in this world! Come to me or I will crush your Scarlet heart.

When Zeref voice stopped, my head stopped spinning, but I felt dizzy.

My father had told me about that ''call'' but Zeref voice had left me shook up. There he was, the man who had killed my mother, the man who had deprived me of her love and care. Soon, I will face him and I would die at his hand, but not without trying to bring him with me...

Few minutes after, I succeeded to regain my composure and, quickly, I started to walk toward the entry of the cave.

Inside the darkness, the air surrounding me was disgusting. The more I walked, the more it got worse. I walked in the dark tunnel for few minutes, as quietly as I could; the dark magus should not perceive that I was there. I had to surprised him to succeed my mission. I had to be extremely cautious. But, I had a big asset; according to Ultear, the fact that I came from the future and that my alter ego was born in the space time conferred me an advantage, I had lost my own scent, so his senses would be mixed up. I hoped she was right!

I walked along the rocky walls on many meters. Then, at the far end of the tunnel I saw lights. Slowly, I walked toward them, on my tiptoe. There, the tunnel was opening on a larger room; a catacomb. Still sticking myself to the rocky walls, I briefly glanced inside the room. The lights were bright enough for me to see the room clearly. The vision I saw nearly brought me to my knees. There she was, lying on the floor, in front of two big rocks that were separated by a thin crack. Her hands and feet were tied up. She laid there, unconscious. Before taking a step further, I looked around; no sign of Zeref. So, I went to take place behind the rocks, near the crack. That way, I could be able to watch everything that would happen and, most importantly, I would be able to act.

Few minutes passed by before I heard someone approaching my mother. At first, I thought it was Zeref, but the face I saw through crack and the voice I heard proved me that I had guessed wrong

''Erza! Erza! Speak to me! Please, answer me!'' said my father, deeply worried.

He grabbed her by her shoulder and he shook her; I heard her armor rattling. Then, I heard a loud sigh. She was obviously awake.

''I thought I had lost you!'' he said, clearly on the verge of tears.

Their reunion didn't last long. Soon, I saw a shadow, I heard a big thud and a woman scream. Then, I heard a deep voice who made me dizzy.

''Now, let's finish it.'' said Zeref, almost laughing.


	14. A life for another

This is the penultimate chapter! I Hope you enjoy...

Chapter 14

A life for another.

I have waited few minutes before moving. In between the crack of the two rocks, I saw my mother trying to untie herself as Zeref was dragging my unconscious father on the ground. He dragged him until he could face my mother. Quickly, he tied him up; hands and feet. Meanwhile, my mother kept trying to untie herself. Hearing her sighs of aggressiveness, Zeref turned himself toward my mother and, when he saw her struggle, he laughed out loud.

''You can try to escape me, but you won't succeed. You will stay where I want you, my Scarlet pawn. I need you to bring back a message to your dear friends in Fiore.'' He said, as he walked away from my father and placed himself in front of my mother. He took her chin between his fingers.

''But first, let's wait for our dear guest to wake up and then the lesson will begin.'' He said smiling widely as he went to sit between my parents.

While my father was still unconscious, my mother didn't stop trying to free herself; what seemed to entertain Zeref who was constantly smiling at her as if he was witnessing something really funny or totally absurd.

Still hidden behind the rocks, I couldn't act, not yet. I had to wait till my father had woken up. I didn't have to wait very long. Few minutes after, he started to move slowly and he finally opened his eyes.

When he saw Zeref, his eyes widened. Then, he glanced at my mother as if he remembered where he was. Unlike my mother who was still fighting her attachment; he wasn't moving; he seemed resign. I thought he was going to speak, but their keeper spoke first.

''Jellal Fernandez, you finally deign gracing us with your presence.'' Zeref, said smiling, but his smile quickly transformed into a wince. He approached my father, pointing a finger at him.

''You, little human being who thinks he has the right to threaten the life of the strongest magus of the universe, me, the Great Zeref'' he said abruptly as he pushed his finger in my father's chest, above his heart.

''You should have known better and that's why I will punish you; your misjudgement will cost you dearly...'' Zeref said as his wince became a smile again.

Then, without losing sight of his keeper, my father spoke.

''I won't oppose myself to your punishment, but you have to let her go; she's got nothing to do with Crime Sorcerer's pledge to destroy you; let her out of it!'' My father had said the first part of his sentence calmly, but, for the last part, he had spoken with firmness; his message had been unequivocal. However, it didn't seem to make a difference to Zeref who was looking at him, smiling. Then, his smile became vicious. Promptly, he walked to my mother's side of the circle and he kneeled down.

''No! Not, yet... Leading you to me and allowing I to kill you isn't the only purpose I want your dear lover to serve, I want her to be the witness of my supremacy.'' said Zeref as he caressed my mother's cheek.

Promptly, my mother tried to push her head back, but she hit her head on the rock behind which I was hidden. As my mother let out a short and sharp moan of pain, Zeref looked in my direction. I quickly moved. I hoped he hadn't seen me or my plan was doomed. His astonishment was the cornerstone of my plan...

''I surrender! You can kill me!'' said my father clearly worried, looking directly at Zeref.

I am sure that his reply didn't have the reaction he had expected; instead of calming the black magus, his reply seemed to have enrage Zeref even more. Then, he crossed the distance between him and my father. Promptly, he slapped him with strength.

''You don't get to surrender, I get to take your life...'' said Zeref, as he continued to beat him up.

While Zeref was busy beating my father, something caught my attention; my mother had succeeded to free her left hand. She was looking at Zeref as if she wanted to kill him. This, was my cue to act. As she was about to untie her other hand, I placed my hand next to the rock and I quickly caught her wrist.

Feeling my touch, she jumped. Fortunately for us, Zeref was too busy with my father to notice my presence. When she saw me, she looked at me, clearly displeased. As our skins touched, I have sent a spell through her body, but she didn't seem to notice it. That spell was part of my plan and it would be pretty useful; it was a guaranty that my mother wouldn't get in my way... Quickly, I went back behind the rocks, waiting for my time to come. It seemed to ease my mother, but I knew she would soon be pissed...

Staying in front of me, I watched her as she untied her right hand. Then, she placed her right palm above the ground and she whispered words I couldn't understand. Soon, a circle of light appeared. Few seconds after, the handle of a sword started to go out of the ground. But, before the weapon had totally appeared and before she could put a hand on it, I whispered softly: binding snake...

Then, my mother instantly stopped moving as a very long red line covered her body and her mouth. Seeing her fall, I took her sword. Curiously, it fit perfectly into my hand.

Before acting, I have looked at my mother one last time. She was looking at me, eyes wide opened; she seemed angry and terrified at the same time. In only response, I smiled at her; that's how I wanted her to remember me...

Then, without waiting, I screamed to capture Zeref's attention.

''Zeref'' I have screamed abruptly.

I got what I wanted.

Hearing me, the dark magus let go of my father and turned himself toward me. Facing me, he looked surprised; he had clearly thought he would face my mother. In a blink of an eyes, I noticed that my father had seen me as well; he looked utterly petrified.

I took advantage of his surprise. Without waiting, I pointed my mother's sword at him, but before running to him, I silently prayed the stars of the Chariot Constellation. Soon, I felt a yellow aura appearing around me. Ready, I headed to him, sword directly on his chest. In a instant, the blade penetrated his skin. I hoped that my mother's sword added to my father's quickness would be enough.

However, instead of wincing, he smiled at me. The black magus took a step toward me as if the sword stuck in his chest didn't bother him at all. Then, he laid his fingers on my chest. I Immediately felt a strange sensations; as if he had created holes in my skin. Those holes seemed to be draining life out of me. Falling onto the ground, I saw Zeref faded into the wind.

''Emma''. My parents screamed, in unison.

These are the last words I heard...

Not long after, I saw my mother running toward me. She stopped next to me and kneeled down. She was speaking to me, but I couldn't hear her. Lying down, I felt my body getting heavier, like it was turning into stone. Then, my mother left my side. Few seconds after, she came back with my father whose face was tumid. They were looking at me, tears in their eyes.

They were speaking to me, but I couldn't heard them. My body was getting heavier by the second. My senses were abandoning; my eyes closed by themselves. I couldn't see anymore. Quickly, I had trouble breathing. I felt my inside shake, but my body didn't move.

Slowly, this heavy feeling won me over, entirely; my body, my heart and my head. I felt my body stiffen, tighten and exploded in a thousand grain of dust. Then, I felt myself lifting in the air. Through the air, I found my way out of the cave and flew in the sky, among the stars, satisfied and happy... I had succeeded! They would have a future...

Maybe, someone had heard my prayer and I would be able to see them living happily, together, the three of them...


	15. Meeting half way

This is it... Final chapter... I hope your will enjoy it...

Chapter 15

Meeting half way.

From afar, I heard a voice. I couldn't say to whom it belong, but, deep down, I had the conviction that I knew this voice...

''EJ, please, wake-up! I am afraid what your mom will do to us if you don't wake up now!'' whispered a boy's voice near my ear.

Slowly, I started moving; I didn't want the boy to suffer any punishment. I woke up with a big headache. When I opened my eyes, I looked in the direction of the voice I had just heard. I saw a boy sitting on my bed. He had dark blue hair and worried eyes of the same color, but a bit clearer. I didn't remember him, but he seemed familiar.

''She's awake, she's awake!'' said another boy voice. Slowly, I turned my head to see him. This one had orange spiked hair and big brown eyes. He seemed familiar too.

Suddenly, a bunch of people were surrounding me; a man with black hair, a woman with blue hair, another man with pink hair who was holding hand with a blond woman; they all seems worried. Were they all here for me?

Each of them looked familiar, but two faces more than the others: a man with blue hair with a red tattoo on his face and a woman with long scarlet hair who was holding a child into her arms. The child stretched his arms to me. This little boy looked like the man and the woman who were standing next to me; he must be their son.

The woman with scarlet hair gave the child to the man who was standing by her side. Then, she sat on the bed. The two boys who had sat there previously gave her their place. However, they both remained in the room, not too far of me, still watching me closely. The man came to stand next to the woman with the little boy who was really cute.

''What were you thinking?'' The woman with scarlet hair asked me, firmly.

Yes, what was I thinking? I didn't know! I couldn't remember... I couldn't remember anything! Why was I in a hospital bed? Who were the people surrounding me? And, most importantly, who was I?

Seeing I was looking at her without answering her question, she must have known that something was wrong because she stood up promptly and left the room.

Then, the man took her place next to me. He looked pretty worried. As he sat next to me, I carefully looked at his face. His greenish brown eyes and his red tattoo; he really seemed familiar to me... Suddenly, his little boy quit his arms and came into mine. He seemed happy to see me.

''Jaymi, your sister needs to rest! Come here little man.'' said the man taking back his son into his arms.

If Jaymi was my brother, that meant that the man with the blue hair was my father and the woman with scarlet hair was my mother; that would certainly explain why they seemed so worried...

I took another look at Jaymi. The boy was two or three years old. He had short purple hair and green eyes, lighter than his father. Looking at my little brother made me wonder what I looked like.

Then, I saw a big mirror in the corner of the room. My mind set on going in front of it, I took off the sheet that was covering me.

''Emma, you shouldn't get out of bed. You are not strong enough yet!'' my father said softly, without an ounce of anger in his deep voice. I had the impression that he knew I would not listen to him. Maybe I was a disobedient child and he was used to it...

So, Emma was my name... That name sounded really familiar to my ears, as if I had heard it not so long ago...

Ignoring my father's warning, I got out of the bed. I tried to stand up, but I fell. However, the two boys who were next to me earlier caught me before I hit the ground..

''This time, we've caught you!'' said the shorter of the two, the one with orange hair, smiling at me widely.

I could only smile back at him. Even if I didn't know their names, I had the feeling I knew them well.

''Where do you want to go?'' asked me the dark blue haired boys who was a bit smaller than me.

''The mirror; I want to see me.'' I answered to him quickly.

Without even asking me why, they helped me getting there.

In front of the mirror, I looked at me. I was eight years old, maybe nine. I had scarlet hair attached in a thick braid that was hanging on the left of my face. I had a willed face and my eyes were greenish brown like my father's. Then, my attention was captured by a sigh, full of aggressiveness.

''Emma Jean Fernandez, What are you doing out of bed?'' A feminine voice asked me, furiously.

Then, she turned her attention toward the boys who were helping me to stand.

''Sunny Fullbuster and Phen Dragnir, if you don't bring her back into bed at this very instant; I'll make sure you won't be able to sit for a week...'' she addressed to them with an extreme authority.

Her angry eyes followed me as the boys dragged me, really quickly, back in bed. She even looked at my father with a bit of anger in her eyes. I saw him smile lightly what seemed to make her face relaxed a bit. Slowly, she approached me and she helped me to sit on the bed.

Seconds later, a little old man and an elderly woman entered the room. The woman, clearly a doctor, seemed focused on the task at hand. She came straight to me. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she opened the back of my hospital gown and checked my vital signs. I didn't know why, but I felt a déjà vu at this moment...

Few minutes after, she quickly closed back my gown. Then, she looked into my eyes, she checked my neck and my head.

''She will be okay! She took a pretty bad hit, but, physically, she'll be fine.'' said the elderly woman to my parents who seemed really relieved; I saw and heard them sigh loudly. Then, the elderly woman smiled at me before leaving the room.

At this moment, my mother gave another killer look at the two boys and at me. I had the impression I was kind of a turbulent and reckless kid.

At this moment, the little old man walked toward me and he climbed onto the bed. Promptly, he approached me. Without asking for my permission, he put his hands around my head; one in my forehead and one in the back of my head. We stayed in that position for few minutes, under numerous curious eyes. Then, he let go of my head and he jumped out of the bed.

''I am happy to see you're back among us, Emma Jean.'' He said smiling at me widely. Then, he shortly looked at my parents.

''Erza, Jellal'' said the old man, looking at my parents.

Erza and Jellal: those names sounded familiar; they were my parent's names.

Then, the old man's gaze came back to me.

''But, I am afraid your memory is lost! For how long; who knows. That was your price to pay. However, you now have time to create yourself a new one...'' he said cryptically, as he winked at me.

We all looked at him a bit puzzled, but he seemed more than happy as he walked toward the doors, humming.

''Sunny, Phen, Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Lucy, come with me! Let's share the good news; I am sure the big Fairy Tail family is worried sick by now.'' He said, almost singing before leaving.

Before they all left, everyone came to say goodbye, but, to me, it was more like a Hello. All their faces seemed familiar; like a big, loving and caring family. But, I had a family of my own and they stayed next to me as they others left.

Once alone, my mother jumped into my arms and she held me tight.

''We thought we had lost you. Seeing you, my dear daughter, lying on the ground, inert, we thought the worse had happened...'' she said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Seeing her stepping back, my father gave her Jaymi and he came to hug me.

''You've been asleep for a long time; it seemed like forever to us! We were scared that you would never wake up.'' He added as he let go of me, reluctantly.

Then, my mother laid Jaymi onto the bed and the boy walked toward me. He threw himself into my arms.

''Ma'' he said, giggling.

As my brother were lying into my arms, my parents came to sit on each side of me, on the bed.

''You need to rest!'' said my mother as she took Jaymi out of my arms. The boy easily clung to her loving embrace. Then, my father came near me and he adjusted the covers around me.

Both of my parents came to kiss my forehead. They stayed there, looking at me, eyes full of love.

A part of me remembered their eyes, their love.

Now, I knew my name and I knew theirs. I knew something strong was binding us together; they were my family. I wanted to remember them. I wanted to get to know them, once more, more than anything...

Fortunately, I have plenty of time to achieve it...

The end...

Thank you to everyone who read my story and, especially the ones who reviewed; your kind words lead me to the end of this story that I am proud of. I'll find a new idea and I'll be back with another Jerza story soon. Thanks again...


	16. Author's note

Author's note

I am sorry if I didn't explain myself enough for the last chapter. So, here's what I meant.

The two Emmas share the same soul. The teenage Emma dies to allow her mother to live. Then, she wake up eight years later as a child. The eight years that she lost(her memory) were the price she had to pay for time-travelling. However, she has the chance to grow up with her family, even if she has to start from scratch.

I hope my explanation helps you


End file.
